starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
501st Torrent Co.
History/Bio The 501st Torrent Co. (also known simply as the 501st Battalion) were an elite unit '''or a battalion of Clone Troopers led by Admiral Wullf Yularen, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano, and Clone Captain Rex. The unit was one of the many which was part of the 3rd Brigade, as with the 212th Attack Battalion. The 501st Torrent Co. was considered to be one of the '''largest battalions or units of clone troopers within the Grand Army of the Republic (the second being the 212th Attack Battalion led by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Clone Commander Cody).' 'Both units combined, being part of one of the largest brigades, garrisons, or regiments; being the 3rd Brigade or 3rd Systems Army. They fought in many battles, have been assigned to many missions, and have also been involved in numerous campaigns vital to the Republic during the Clone Wars. They were also under the command of Pong Krell during the Umbara Campaign. Fate The unit eventually became the legion or army known as the 501st Legion "Vader's Fist" (within the Galactic Empire) during the events of Order 66 leading towards the Great Jedi Purge; when their leader Jedi General Anakin Skywalker became the menacing Sith Lord known as Darth Vader after being seduced to the Dark Side of the force by Darth Sidious in 19 BBY. The Entire Grand Army of the Republic was also absorbed into what was left of the original unit (being the actual battalion itself), becoming the famed and fierce legion. Officers The 501st were primarily led by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and Clone Captain Rex. Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano often led her own squads or platoons of Clone Troopers (aside from fighting alongside with Anakin and Rex) while Admiral Yularen commanded the entire naval fleet for the battalion, as well as others who were assigned with the unit (including other members of the 3rd Brigade). There have been many numerous field and enlisted Specialists who have come and gone. Such as Fives and Echo; the only surviving members of Domino Squad, were promoted to being Specialists or Platoon Sergeants, then eventually became ARC Lieutenants. Units Many squadrons and units (such as Gold Squadron; a space starfighter squadron, and Blue Squadron; a space starfighter squadron) also existed within the 501st unit, and were primarily led by Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano (with the exception of field officers, such as Sergeant Denal) under Anakin's supervision. Many others were formed later on into the war, and divided the battalion into numerous units led by different field or enlisted officers. Such as ARC Trooper Fives leading his team of field Specialists under Engineering Squad. Notable Members * Rex (Elite/Veteran Clone Captain) * Denal '''(Platoon Sgt./Specialist; '''Deceased) * Coric (Platoon Sgt./Specialist; Deceased) * Echo (Platoon Sgt./Specialist; ARC Lt.) * Fives(Platoon Sgt./Specialist; ARC Lt.;' Deceased') * Hardcase (Specialist; Deceased) * Kix (Specialist) * Jesse (Platoon Corporal) * Mixer (Specialist;' Deceased') * Redeye (Specialist; Deceased) * Tup (Specialist; Deceased) * Dogma (Platoon Sgt./Specialist.;' Disavowed') * Appo (Platoon Sgt.;' '''later Commander for the 501st Legion under the Empire) '''Non-canon (Legends) Characters' * Boomer (ARF Corporal; closely resembles Fives; has unique hair style) * Kano (Platoon Sergeant; closely resembles Denal and Hardcase) * Sarge (Platoon Sergeant; featured in comic) * Gunner '''(Specialist; featured in comic) '''Other *'Ringo' (Enlisted; Deceased) *'Oz' (Enlisted; Deceased) *'Charger' (Enlisted; Deceased) Pilots *'Axe' (Captain;' Deceased') *'Hawk ' *'Kickback' *'Swoop' *'Tucker' (Deceased) Appearance The 501st Torrent Co. unit consists of distinct blue markings or decals for the Clones enlisted within the unit, while the officers and specialists have their own unique personalized blue markings and decals which consist of various emblems, patterns (such as Rex, Fives, and Tup). The Phase 1 markings consist of straight lines or stripes, while the Phase 2 markings are formed in a very unique pattern or design with torso emblems shaped reminiscent of the Jedi Order insignia. Appearances The 501st Torrent Co. has appeared in almost every Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode, as well as the film when the battalion was''' first introduced'. Yet they' first appeared as the 501st Legion during the Order 66 Jedi Temple March scene from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Trivia/Facts '''Most fans often''' confuse the 501st Torrent Co. for being a '''division of the 501st Legion. There weren't, however, any legions commanded by Jedi, nor''' would''' there be any legions''' in an '''actual legion known as The Grand Army of the Republic. Wookieepedia and various other sources have yet to confirm this to be accurate. The Stormtroopers in the 501st Legion (Galactic Empire) are actually named after the Clone Troopers in the 501st Torrent Co. (the Empire's counter-part); to whom the word "torrent" means "fierce winds" which is what a storm has. Hence: Imperial Stormtroopers of the 501st Legion. Captain Rex may have a lower rank than Commander Cody, but Elite, ARC, and Veteran Clone Officers have a higher''' position than Senior Clone Officers like Commander Gree, Commander Cody, and Captain Lock. Captain Rex's name derives from one of the nicknames for a Krayt Dragon, as well as the "Jaig Eyes" markings on his helmet. Fives and Echo briefly had a higher '''position '''of officer than Rex. Mainly because of the fact that Rex soon became a '''Veteran Clone Officer '''during the end of the Clone Wars Era. Fives and Echo, of course, had lower ranks than Rex. The 501st Torrent Co.'s markings derive from Anakin Skywalker's eye color, lightsaber blade color, and R2-D2's blue markings. (Aside from various fans and members of the 501st Legion fan organization.) The 501st also had a '''platoon of AT-RT's led by Platoon Sergeant Appo; as well as numerous fighter squadrons consisting of V-Torrent Fighters (Phase 1 V-Wings). As well as a squadron of air assault Clones. The 501st Torrent Co. is''' loosely based''' on the 501st Bravo Co. and subsequent 1st Armored Division unit from within in the US Army (aside from being named after Levi's 501 jeans as listed on the 501st Legion article and on the fan organization's site). The battalion's name is also named after the''' V-Torrent Fighters''', to whom they had the largest squadrons of V-Torrent Starship Fighters. Hence, Blue Squadron led by Pilot Captain Axe (aside from Gold Squadron which also consisted of a marksman squad led by Captain Rex, Ahsoka, and Denal). Most of the secondary Clone Officers, Enlisted Clone Officers, or Specialists often had their own unique skills and traits of leadership, maintenance, mechanics, and war strategies. Gallery Phase 2 501st Clone Troopers.jpg|Standard 501st Torrent Co. Clone Troopers in Phase 2 armor. (Later 501st Legion, like with every former unit.) Admiral Wullf Yularen.jpg|Admiral Wullf Yularen. Anakin Skywalker.jpg|Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. (Original Clone Wars character style.) Sgt. Coric.jpg|Sgt. Coric as he appears as a "Jetpack Trooper" in the Clone Wars Adventures online game. Sgt. Coric.png|A fan-made image which resembles Sgt. Coric. Sgt. Redeye.jpg|Redeye during his only on-screen appearance in the Clone Wars series. Corp. Hardcase.jpg|Weapon Specialist Hardcase in Phase 1 Armor. Sgt. Kix.png|Medic Specialist Kix in Phase 1 Armor. Ahsoka Tano.jpg|Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano (Original character style). Live-action style Phase 1 Sgt. Echo.png|Echo with his 501st Torrent Co. markings on his Phase 1 Armor. (Live-action style.) Live-action style Phase 1 Sgt. Fives.png|Fives with his 501st Torrent Co. markings. (Live-action style.) Clone Trooper Fives.jpg|Fives in his Standard Phase 1 armor with his promotion medallion. Phase_1_501st_Clone.jpg|An example of a standard Phase 1 501st Clone. Sergeant Appo.jpg|Platoon Sergeant Appo. 501st Jetpack Clone.jpg|An example of a 501st Jetpack Clone concept. Category:Clone Units Category:Battalions Category:501st Torrent Co. Category:501st (trademark)